orderofextraordinarybeingsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beel
"You can shoot, you can stab, you can scratch, claw, struggle and fight, but you can never strike me. You can't strike a god." Beel is the Demon God King of Hell, and the primary antagonist of the entire roleplay. He is the ruler of all of Hell and currently the occupying leader of Earth after the demons took over. He is powerful beyond all reason and measure, equaling Amaimon for the title of strongest being in the known universe. His rule is unquestionable, and he commands a limitless legion of demonic followers and other supernatural allies to his evil cause. Appearance Beel is truly formless, having no set physical form. He does act through an avatar he creates as his physical body. He is more often than not seen as a young Asian male with pale skin, red eyes, and jet black hair, on occasion making his hair orange in an attempt to "make it weird" as he says. Beel is rarely seen not smiling, however his smile is always sadistic and sinister, even if it seems friendly it would give chills down a person's spine. Beel's avatar is very lanky, making him seem as though he's fairly weak despite his immense power. Beel usually during combat takes on his orange hair and wears a black samurai kimono. Personality Beel is very simply, evil incarnate. He enjoys torturing people regardless of species, enjoying an especially high level of sadism. This love of torture and murder comes from Beel being constantly angry, full of rage that can never be calmed. His violent wrath is mostly put upon humans, as he finds them to be disgusting and worthless, since they are the weakest of the humanoid races. Beel desires more power than he already has, believing due to his immense power and his eternal rule over Hell he is owed the universe and everything in it. This has lead to his desire to take over Earth and all of it's species, to prove his power and dominance. Due to his power, Beel is incredibly arrogant. Believing that he cannot be defeated in any form or fashion Beel does not take anyone who opposes him very seriously, thinking of them as annoyances at best. Despite his eternal and massive rage, Beel always seems calm and collected, always having calm eyes and a playful smirk on his face. Beel has a special love of non-demons who turn to his cause as he sees them as better than a basic demon, since they chose to be evil of their own free will, however everyone is disposable to him and he'd be uninterested or concerned were they to die, and he may kill them along with any of his demons for his own amusement. Unlike most demons who enjoy manipulating events from the shadows, Beel likes to do things himself, finding the most enjoyment from causing pain, death, and other such suffering with his own two hands. Beel however does not refrain from acting in the shadows, as he created demons to pose as people to influence some of the most horrible events in history, such as Vlad the Impaler, Adolf Hitler, and Osama Bin Laden. Beel has truly unusual and surprising things he does enjoy however. Upon arriving to Earth in 2016 Beel discovered a love of the rapper Kanye West, finding it incredible that humanity gave so much of their money to a man they all deemed to be undesirable. He is especially fascinated by Asian cultures, more specifically the Japanese. This is what causes him to appear as being Japanese as well as use a katana in combat. His love of these cultures comes from their rather brutal natures in ancient times, being thrilled by the violence of ancient Asia more than any other time period or location in Earth's history. Beel has an incredibly dark and morbid sense of humor, being highly sarcastic and letting his sadistic nature affect his style of humor, mocking his opponents and allies alike in incredibly vile ways, greatly enjoying mocking a person's tragic history, and poking fun at people for feeling sadness or fear over the loss of a loved one. History Beel has always existed since the dawn of time, being a Demonic God he has no date of birth nor age. He simply has always been there. However he was unable to exit Hell until the year 2016 through the Hell Portal created by Alistair, due to being bound to Hell magically as it's ruler. Before then Beel was only able to affect the Earth realm indirectly, creating demons that could escape the binds of Hell to pose as humans throughout history to cause negative events. Many of these demons were low level serial killers such as Jeffery Dahmer, Ed Gein, and John Wayne Gacey. Others were powerful world leaders or infamous terrorists such as Adolf Hitler, Sadam Hussein, Osama Bin Laden, and Kim Jong Un. Eventually Beel found out how to make contact with the Nephilim Alistair, and coerced him into being his servant and creating the Hell Portal allowing Beel passage to Earth. In 2016 Beel finally gained access to other realms, and became the dictator of all of Earth within weeks. He resides in a floating tower on the edge of Tacopa City close to the new Hell Portal after the one in Traverse was closed, where he lords over his new domain. Role in plot Formation Arc: Beel made his debut in the finale of the Formation Arc, showing up as the Order of Extraordinary Beings was out on a mission to assassinate a powerful demon. He ambushed and trapped the group in force field tubes, restraining them and reading each of their minds, to discover everything he could about them. Resorting to use his newfound knowledge of the group to tease them before freeing Dante from his tube just so that he could violently beat him, punching him several times in the stomach, insulting him a few more times before dropping him too the ground and viciously stomping on his chest over and over, laughing like a madman all the while. Once he had become bored of stomping on Dante, Beel targeted Amalthea, the newest addition to the Order, his victim. Calling her a traitor and flat out threatening to rape her, he told her that he would make sure she survived the remainder of the war, unharmed, so that he could have his way with her once it was over. After this he decided to cause her physical pain by making the scars given to her in the past by her father burn, all while causing her to hear her father's voice, screaming at her. Once Amalthea was sufficiently broken, Beel turned his attention to Roa. Taunting her for being a human, insisting that just because she was strong for a human, this didn't make her strong in reality. He noted that Roa was not easily scared, but that all mortal beings did fear pain. Sending Roa into one of his illusions, he made her feel the physical pain of him ripping her apart, crushing her hand, tearing her arm off, ripping her body open, and shredding her internal organs all before crushing her heart. He then made his way to Eve, taunting her for seeking out Dante's help to defeat her father Amaimon. Beating Dante even more in front of Eve to taunt her further for believing Dante would ever be able to defeat Amaimon or save her from him. Beel sent Eve into an illusion after this, causing her to believe she was deep under water, being dragged further down into the depths by Amaimon, Void, and Kina. Feeling satisfied with how he had broken the Order of Extraordinary Beings, Beel opted to leave them for now, but not before he had critically injured Dante. Telling the group that the next time he encountered them, none of them would survive, save for if he intended to keep his dark promise to Amalthea, leaving them simply with the phrase, "You don't fuck with a god." Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat abilities: Super strength: Beel can lift 500 tons with ease, up to 750 with strain. Super speed: Beel on his own can move up to Mach 7. Super reflexes: Beel's reflexes are incredibly fast, able to keep up with anyone in the known universe, being very hard to hit in a fight. Expert hand to hand combatant: Beel is a very proficient hand to hand combat, his skills high enough to allow him to keep up with a master martial artist even without the use of his many powers. Master swordsman: When in combat, Beel spawns a black katana with a blade made of Hellstill, an unbreakable steel found in Hell. Beel is a master swordsman, able to out match almost anyone in the art of sword play. Regenerative healing: Beel will heal from almost any wound or injury almost instantly, most injuries being little more than an annoyance to him. Super endurance: Very little injures Beel. The only beings capable of hitting him hard enough with anything to hurt him are Greater Species such as Nephilim, Gods, Reapers, Archangels, and Demi-Gods. Other species can cause him physical pain, but would be unable to injure him in any real meaningful way. Hell's Wrath: Hell's Wrath is a power Beel can use to unleash the force of Hell's tortured souls, forming a beam of what looks like concentrated dark energy that would fill a being with the focused agony of every soul in Hell. The individual who was hit by the beam would feel this pain for a total of three minutes. Any being without Angelic blood would be killed past forty-five seconds. The beam has a tell tale sign that it is this power being used as it emits the sounds of screaming souls as it travels. Teleportation: Beel can teleport up to five hundred yards away from his present location. Black Hellfire: The strongest of the Hellfires and one created by Beel himself. Beel's mastery of this power is similar to Dante's, giving him complete control over the flames. However the Black Hellfire can burn things down to a molecular level, destroying it's very existence from the inside out as it burns whatever it is burning should Beel desire the fire to burn in this manner. The flames are also the hottest flames in existence, being fifteen trillion times hotter than the surface of the sun. However they only retain this heat when in contact with a surface. Being in the presence of the flames without contact one would only feel slightly warm, making a very unusual fire. Reality Manipulation Mastery: Beel is a master of reality manipulation, allowing him to create anything when he wants it, and do almost anything, changing the very essence of the world around him to his will. Telekinesis: Beel has telekinetic powers, being able to move almost any inanimate object with his mind. Fire manipulation: Alongside his Black Hellfire, Beel can manipulate any normal, non-supernatural fire. Expert Shadow Magic: Beel is a superb user of shadow magics, allowing him to create and manipulate shadows to any shape or size, and make areas around him pitch black with darkness, however he is unable to make the shadows physical. Death touch: Beel can kill a lower level life form just by touching them, causing their heart to implode within their body. Combat genius: Beel is a strategic mastermind, able to counter any strategy with one of his own that will be far greater than his opponent's 95% of the time. Master Illusion Magic: Beel can cause a being to see, hear, smell, or taste whatever he desires whenever he desires with illusions so real and believable even another illusion magic user of any skill level would be fooled by his images. Expert Energy manipulation: Beel is able to channel his energy into concentrated blasts with incredible destructive power, able to hit with the force of a large bomb, destroying buildings or mountains. Master Black Magic: Beel has an incredible mastery over Black Magic, able to use every known spell in the art. Master Death Magic: Beel has the greatest skill in Death Magic in the known universe, being able to use some spells in the art known only to him. Expert Dark Magic: Beel has a great understanding of Dark Magic Non combat abilities: Portals: Beel can create portals allowing him to travel to any location he desires in the realm he currently resides. Dark Life Creation: Beel can spawn demons of any kind to his disposal at any moment, which is what allows his near limitless forces in battle. Hell Omni-present: While in Hell, Beel is formless, existing everywhere at once in the domain. Mild telepathy: Beel is able to project thoughts into a person's brain, and read a person's memories. X-Factors: Intimidating: Beel is incredibly frightening to even the most powerful of beings, his mere reputation alone enough to make someone scared of him. The sheer nature of existence is one designed to cause fear and despair among his foes, and Beel's sadistic and violent nature does not make him any less horrifying to any being he encounters. Rage: Beel's limitless rage factors into his fights, making him extremely aggressive even for a demon. Weaknesses Hell Gate: Beel is bound to the Hell Gates, only able to reside on Earth due to them. Should every Hell Gate be sealed and destroyed Beel would be cast back into Hell, only able to return should someone else open a Hell Gate. Arrogance: Beel's arrogance is such that he believes himself completely unable to be defeated, which can cause him to make careless mistakes that could ultimately lead to his downfall against the right opponent who would be able to capitalize on these errors. Category:Demon God Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Demon Category:Hell Category:NPC Category:Villain Category:Deity Category:Beel's Army Category:Faction Leader Category:Hellfire Wielder